


Untitled Drabbles

by maacygreey



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bi Mickey, Character Study, F/M, M/M, i guess, it's about his sex life, no idea how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maacygreey/pseuds/maacygreey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my take on Mickey's sex life, from his first kiss until the end of season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. English is not my native language. Be nice.

"You can be my boyfriend if you want" was the first thing he heard Karen Jackson say. And then she kissed him, hard and dry, for about 3 seconds before she ran back to her friends. Mickey was seven years old, Karen must have been 5 or 6. She was his first kiss after he had defended her because another boy was pulling her hair.  
-  
The first time he had "sex" with someone he was twelve, she was thirteen; he was known as the school thug and she was the school slut; they seemed like a perfect match. They had been dating for two days, met up in one of the schools bathrooms and kissed sloppy and awkwardly for approximetly 3 minutes before he touched her chest, got hard and almost inmediately got jerked off by her; too fast and way too dry but, for his horny twelve year old self, perfect. Her name was Megan and they dated for the grand totality of one week.  
After Megan he dated Kelly, then Claudia, then Maggie, then Angie, and then he realized that dating just wasn't for him. The most he lasted with any of them was two months (and if he's being honest, one of those months doesn't count because Maggie moved out and they only talked about ten times before calling it quits).  
He had sex with a few girls after that, but most of their names are blurry in his mind, having discovered how fun it was to be midly drunk or high at random hours of the day.

Then he met Caleb. Mickey was fourteen, and Caleb started out as his brothers friend but quickly changed from hanging out with Iggy to almost exclusively hanging out with Mickey. He and Caleb would usually get high and laugh their asses off trying to watch cartoons or movies or just readimg random gossip magazines either of them would steal along with snacks. Mickey found that every time he was high, he might as well be hipnotized by the way Calebs hands would move and rest on his own stomach whenever they stopped laughing for enough time to catch their breaths. It made Mickeys mouth dry and he had no idea why.  
It was on one of those highs that Caleb got down on his knees in front of his crotch and sucked him off. Mickey always got half hard when he was high with him but he never paid much attetion to it, apparently Caleb had. Mickey came so hard he saw white for a while and then immediately decided there was no need for him to open his eyes and think anymore, so he just laid back and fell asleep. He woke up he next day, went to find Caleb- he was drinking in an abandoned building, looking miserable on a shirt that was way too big for him- and beat the shit out of him without saying a word. They never talked again.

After that Mickey realized that jerking off was just as fun when he thought about guys than when he thought about girls, but guys were the new thing, and for the first time in years, he felt curious.  
-  
As it turns out, taking it up the ass is not as bad as it actually sounds, who knew?. Mickey may not be the biggest fan but it still feels pretty great the couple of times he tried it. Besides, when he's fucking someone, he is the one who has to do all the work; getting fucked means he can relax and enjoy. It's not like he is really into the dudes he fucks or anything like that, it's just nice to change. It doesn't make him fucking gay or anything. He doesn't date guys, just fucks them and gets fucked some times. And he still fucks girls, and likes fucking girl, so he's definetly not gay. He gets wood when thinking about girls, he can't be gay.

-  
Maybe gay is not the word for him. Mickey had always thought that the defining characteristic of being gay was being into the romantic crappy shit gay people do. Picnics and fancy clothes and rainbow flags and all that shit. And he is definetly not into any of those things, so gay is not the word for him. Maybe he just doesn't have a preference, maybe he is just "sexual" without the homo or hetero bullshit in front. Because he totally wants a specific someone to fuck him at pretty much all hours of the day, but as soon as the fucking is over, no matter how many stupid pouts Ian Gallagher tries to use on him, the soon it's over he is out of there.  
But there is no doubt he is now obsessed with Ian's dick, and it's that fuckers fault, because Mickey has had other dicks inside of him and they all felt good, but they never felt this good. So it's not that he likes Ian, he couldn't care less about that carrot head, he just likes his cock.  
And that stupid kid knows how to use it too, he thrusts in hard and fast when they start and then slows down and drags things out to the point where Mickey feels like something inside him is going to explode if he doesn't get to come soon. He can't remember sex ever feeling this good and by the time he cares to think about it, he realizes that he is thinking about ways to get Gallagher alone at almost all fucking hours of the day.  
So yeah, he's not a homo, he's not straight either; maybe he's just sexual and everybody needs to calm the fuck down about labels.

-

Mickey really tries to pin point the noment when thinking about sex with Ian changed from thinking about how great it felt to come while Ian was still fucking him and feeling like the top of your head was being blown away; to thinking about how Ian looks when he knows they have some time alone and can drag things out. He thinks it's that fucking smirk. That smirk means "I'm going to fuck you until you are seconds away from begging, and you know it", and Mickey can't seem to stop thinking about it.  
He looks for that smirk on other people he fucks but nothing looks remotely like it, and tries to see if Ian gives that look to anybody else, and comes up with nothing. It seems to be something only he sees, and the knowledge of that makes something in his chest swell up with pride. Ian Gallagher only looks at him like that, and yes, Mickey knows it's stupid because Gallagher can fuck whoever he wants and so does he, but it still fun to have this one thing between them. After all, Ian is actually kind of fun to hang out with, and the more he hangs out with him the bigger chances they'll get of getting it on. Mickey can stand hanging out with this kid and talking stupid shit about the army and his family if it means a couple of mind-blowing orgasms a day.

-

Juvie sucks for many reasons. The first reason he thinks about it's the food. Would it really kill this people to give out burgers every now and then? Seriously, if he wanted to eat shit-tasting noodles all day every day, he would cook them himself back home. There is a reason he doesn't cook, and that's it.  
Reason why juvie sucks number two: no fucking TV. How the hell do they expect him not to stab anybody if all he does all day is stare at their fugly faces? Cartoons stop that from happenig, even back home. Stupid fucking government.  
The other reason why juvie sucks is not privacy or the lack of freedom or even the few people who don't seem to understand that you don't mess with a Milkovich. It's the fact that with shitty food and sucky enterteinment, he should at least enjoy spending his time fucking people, and he does, at least at first. But he has never been the biggest fan of doing all the fucking and there is a part of him that can't wait until he gets out and finds Ian Gallagher as soon as possible.  
He is starting to feel like an addict without access to his favorite drug. Sure, he can fuck people, but at the end of the day, his thoughts always come back to Ian bending him over his bed and pounding into him hard and fast with a hand around his shoulders, his fingers dragging against the sensitive part of his neck in something that could be gentle but it's really not.  
First thing he is going to do after he gets out: find that redhead prick and keep him around until he can make up for the time lost.


	2. Trail Basis

Mickey always thought there were a couple of things he would never do: he would never go to college, he would never leave the southside, he would never fall in love, he will never stop smoking, the list can go on. "Eye contact during sex" should be somewhere on that list, but it's not anymore, because for some reason staring at Ian's face while they fuck sends a spark of electricity inside him and that spark makes his orgasm so much better. Ian- that motherfucker- probably feels somewhat the same because whenever Mickey is on his back, Ians eyes are fixed on his face. It makes Mickey feel like he's on fire, the fact that it's summer doesn't help at all, and it makes him want to do things he never thought he would do. Touching Ian's face, kissing him, saying weird stuff to him- things beyond "harder" and "fuck" and "yeah"- things that people like him don't say during sex, things that make him want to close his eyes, turn around and hide his face, just so he doesn"t have to stare at Ian Gallaghers face and feel the need to pull him in for a kiss. He doesn't kiss during sex. Never has and never will.

-

Mickey starts noticing way more things now that's he's free again, things that never really matter before. Like how many fucking kids walk into the store to steal candy. Before, he didn't give a shit about this store, he was right there with them stealing shit, hell, he probably started stealing somewhere around that age, and he also stole candy, now that he thinks about it. But these kids look way too short to be stealing shit, he didn't think he was that short when he started. That's also something he notices, how young this kids look and how old he feels now. 

The paycheck he gets is also something new he had never thought about before; he never got a real job, just stealing and selling anything he could get his hands on. His paycheck might be small but it's constant money, and money is the one thing he always needs.  
Now that he has it, he starts noticing things about himself too. How every single item of clothing he has was his brothers first, and was passed down to him. For some reason that pisses him off more than ever, he's not a child anymore, so he buys himself some "brand new" goodwill clothes, and it does makes him feel a little better to have clothes of his own. 

He notices how pissed off he gets now, out of nowhere, at random hours of the day. Terry seems to annoy him more than usual, and in return, he annoys Terry even worse than before. He hates being home, hates being outside and hates being pretty much everywhere. The only exception he can find is the Kash and Grab store. At least when Ian is there, they can hang out and talk stupid shit and Mickey doesn't feel like ripping his hair out just out of annoyance. When they don't have anything else to talk about, or any costumers showing up to buy random crap, they can go to the back room and fuck- surprisingly, still hot after however long ass time they've been doing this- and Linda doesn't even give a shit about it. It seems like the perfect deal.

 

And then Frank Gallagher fucks everything up. And Mickey notices that all the other times in his life he thought he was afraid don't even compare to the fear of being fag-bashed by Terry and his buddies. He notices that killing Frank Gallagher before he fucks his life might be the best solution, but it's not the easiest. He notices the look Ian gives him when he asks him not to do this, and realizes he's fucked in more than one way; because he knows he actually cares about Ian, so he can't kill his dad, but Terry will kill him if he ever finds out. How the fuck did his life get to this? How did this little piece of information passed unnoticed in his mind? In all the time he has been back, he didn't even fuck _one_ girl. How did he not noticed that? Between working a real job for the first time in his life, and screwing someone almost every day for the past months, he turned careless and stupid. He can't afford being careless and stupid. _This_ is what happens when people like him are careless and stupid. You can't be gay in the southside, no matter how pouty and seemingly reasonable Ian is, they live in the same world, but have lived different lives. Ian thinks there is a future where people won't give a fuck about them and what they do, Mickey knows there is no way that will ever happen. The one thing he knows for sure, the one rule he will not break it this: he will never come out and have everybody here know he likes fucking dudes. Not unless he wants a slow and painful death. He needs to get the fuck away from this stupid mess he got himself into. 

Well, at least in juvie, Terry can't get him. He never thought he would like seeing those stupid grey walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard. Be nice to me.


End file.
